


Bend the Rules

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, god i'm so fucking sorry, humiliation!kink too probably, it started as a fucking joke dear god i am so sorry, it's piss!kink, joseph gets his rocks off by watching the deputy piss themselves, joseph seed jokingly has a daddy kink, kinda voyeuristic i guess, now you dont have to read this abomination, or not really, the man calls himself the father come ON, there thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: The Deputy wakes up on the floor of a bunker, tied up and forced to listen to Joseph preach about his own genius, it's nothing new. It happens at least once a week, but this time they really have to pee.





	Bend the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> please don't block me for this

Looking at Joseph Seed you wouldn’t immediately go ‘Oh, damn, that guy has some fucking _KINKS_.’ Or, maybe you would. After all, the man calls himself _The Father_.

 

Rook had not looked at Joseph Seed and gone, oh wow this man has some kinks! Nor had they looked at Joseph Seed and gone ‘this man has some kinks I’d like to participate in!’ No. They’d looked at him after watching a video of him gouging a mans eyes out and felt mildly nauseous, and not in a kinky way.

 

But Joseph Seed was a man with kinks, and not just a major Daddy one.

 

Today was a good day. Or it was going to be until they woke up laying on the cold floor of a bunker with their hands tied behind them and their calves tied to their thighs. Joseph was sitting on a wooden chair a few feet away from them, reading excerpts from his own book. Like some kind of sleep hypnosis or something. As if he thought reading his gospel to them while they slept could convert them.

 

They didn’t know how long they’d been knocked out but they did know that their back was sore as fuck from sleeping on the concrete floor, their mouth was dry as fuck, and their bladder was full as fuck. Their bladder was their most pressing concern, seeing as it quite literally felt ready to explode and they told ‘The Father’ as much.

 

The asshole ignored them and kept preaching.

 

Rook didn’t want to piss themselves, not here, not there, not anywhere. But especially not in front of their sworn enemy the crazy cult leader.

 

Despite their insistence that they had to go or else he just kept preaching.

 

Staring at the pages of the book he’d written as if he hadn’t written it himself. Asshole probably had it memorized, probably quoted lines from it during sex.

 

They had to pee and ‘The Father’ was too busy jacking himself off for being a genius to let them near a lavatory. The pressure keeps building and they feel themselves start to tear up with frustration.

 

He ignores them and so do the guards outside the door. Until one steps into the room with a jug of water and leaves it sitting beside them.

 

What. A. _Dick_.

 

Did he really want to watch the Deputy piss themselves?

 

“I’m going to piss myself.” They announce, a final threat. One last opportunity for ‘The Father’ to get them to a bathroom.

 

He continues to ignore them. His story is coming to its climax, in a movie this is where the kettle starts screaming and the opera music hits its peak.

 

Okay, they’ll give him one more chance.

 

“Please,” it’s soft and desperate and they really just need a fucking bathroom. They squirm in an attempt to relieve the pressure but it only makes it worse, he ignores their whimper of pain and the choked sob they let out.

 

Nothing.

 

Fine, then.

 

He looks at them now, as they look away in shame. For once in his life he is blessedly quiet, though they wished he wasn’t. They wished he kept staring at the wall and reading his book from memory. Why couldn’t he just look away? The flood gate has released and their thighs are warm and their back is wet. How pitiful they must look, laying down broken and beaten in a puddle of their own piss.

 

They’d just pissed themselves.

 

_Fantastic._

 

‘The Father’ makes a strange noise, a sweet hum.

 

Shame burns their cheeks, their ears, their chest, their whole being feels ablaze with deeply embedded embarrassment. But the look in Joseph’s eye makes them flush for an entirely different reason.

 

He looks thoughtful, though his lip is worried between his teeth and his breathing ragged. His pupils blown as a wet spot forms in the denim of his pants, he’s enjoying this far too much, getting off on their humiliation and suffering. A small part of them wonders if it’s the act of peeing that’s erotic to him, or if he just has one big humiliation kink.

 

But none of that matters because they’re laying on their back in a puddle of their own piss for god sake and for some reason they’re having to clench their thighs and it’s not because their bladder is coming back for round two. Something about seeing Joseph, the Father, their _love_ so excited by their misery excites them and it makes them feel sick in the best way.

 

If Joseph Seed was an inexperienced young man he’d probably ask them _‘Was it good for you too?’_ on his way out the door, but he’s not. Joseph Seed fucks, kind of, he fucks in anyway he can _that still honors God_.

 

Instead of leaving them to regret the past however long it’s been he slowly rises from his chair, gently setting his book in his place before taking soft steps towards them. “Hello, my dear.” He murmurs while crouching beside them, far enough away that the piss-goggle colored liquid on the floor can’t touch his bare feet, because Rook the only one who is _dirty_ and he intends to keep it that way.

 

They’d been experimenting with different scenes and different kinks, trying everything that didn’t require physical contact because premarital sex was a sin. Or whatever. At best it was a major loophole, at worst they’d taken God’s word and taken a big fat piss on it while waving the finger.

 

Joseph Seed was a man who liked to bend and twist the rules to fit his own agenda, and apparently, according to him, as long as there was no genital on genital contact God was cool with it.

 

Premarital love making was a sin, but premarital pissing was not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd ask for feedback but this is monstrosity LMAO


End file.
